How I image it all goin' down
by Kayleighh
Summary: What I imagine would happen if Rose and Scorpius got together and had to tell her family.. :


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rose and Scorpius had decided the best time to tell the whole family about their relationship was at the family reunion. Rose was extremely nervous as she got ready for the occasion, she was practically telling them that she is dating the enemies' son; the Malfoys didn't get along with the Potters or the Weasleys. Not ever. Scorpius was different to all the other Malfoys; the rest of them cared about pure blood and hated Muggle-Borns which offended Rose painfully as her Mother was a Muggle-Born. Scorpius had never once showed any sign of importance in Blood status at all, he doesn't really give it a thought. Rose had told Scorpius the plan; Scorpius was to wait outside for a few minutes so she could get her family to listen to her. Rose had imagined her father's reaction many times before, most of them included him stuttering or turning red in the face. All of her family was going to be there; even Teddy was going to be there.

Rose breathed in and then out. The reunion was being held at the burrow and was being organized by Percy and Molly Weasley; Rose's grandmother. Rose quickly went downstairs, her stomach churning when she saw Hugo, Mum and Dad waiting for her. "Floo Powder?" she asked, smiling tensely. "Yeah, you first, Rosie," Ron said, returning a cheerful grin. Rose stepped to the fire place, grabbed some Floo powder and shouted very clearly, "The Burrow!" She quickly arrived at the burrow, seeing she was early as only Bill, Fleur and their children Dominique, Louis and Victoire were the only ones there yet. Dominique was having a conversation with Louis while Victoire looked around unquestionably for Teddy. Rose smiled at Bill and Fleur who came over to her. "Good to see you, Rose. Will Ron be here in a minute?" Bill asked. "Er, yes, I-," just then Ron and Hermione came in from the fire place. "Ah, thank you, Rose. See you in a bit," Bill whispered before he went over to Ron and Hermione and starting chatting eagerly. As Uncle Percy and his family arrived the burrow became more crowded. Rose slipped through people to get to the door, she had told Scorpius to wait behind the door as everyone was arriving by Floo Powder. Scorpius still wasn't there, but she expected him to get here soon. The Potters had got here and Rose became more anxious as Lily came over to her. "Hey," she said brightly, throwing her arms around Rose. Patting her cousins back she managed to croak a hello. Rose thought she had heard a knock from the door but she was soon distracted by the sounds of gasps, it was then that Rose realized the rest of her family were here and were surrounding something.

"What's everyone looking at?" Lily questioned, looking curious. "Let's go have a look," Rose said, pulling Lily along to see Teddy on his knees looking up at a violently blushing Victoire. They heard Teddy say, "I love you so much, Victoire. I know you love me too, so I need to know one thing. Will you Victoire Weasley, marry me?" It was such a perfect moment because everyone went aww. Victoire looked so shocked which made Teddy close his eyes in fear but then a big giddy smile came across Victoire's' face. She squealed and yelled, "Yes. Yes! I will marry you, Teddy!" Rose, along with everybody else, cheered as Teddy slipped the beautiful shining engagement ring onto Victoire's finger. Teddy then got up and pulled Victoire into his arms. "Perfect! 'Ee wedding. Our little Victoire getting married, oh Bill, she's all grown up," Fleur gleamed, hugging a very alarmed looking Bill. Happy smiles were all around the room but she felt her news might put a damper on things, but Teddy was becoming a real part of the family. Rose knew Teddy had a hard time without his parents being there with him but Victoire made him so very happy and that pleased Harry and everyone else. Then all of a sudden the door swung open and from it came inside a soaked Scorpius Malfoy. Rose shot Scorpius an apologetic look due to the fact he looked incredibly miserable. The things Scorpius went through for her. Ron immediately came to the front of the crowd. "What is Malfoy doing here," he demanded to no one in particular. "I know why," Rose mumbled. Ron turned to Rose, his gaze felt like daggers to her. "Me and Rose are in a romantic relationship," said Scorpius loudly, the pride in his voice made Rose delighted not nervous. Several people mumbled to each other, others laughed. Ron turned to face Scorpius, looking thunderous. "What! You just come to my mother's house and tell me you're dating my daughter? Honestly, you can't be serious! What are you playing at?" he asked, his voice becoming very loud indeed. "He is telling the truth, Daddy," Rose mumbled in a small voice. And with that, Ron did something that Rose hadn't expected, he fainted.


End file.
